Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))
Participants Inuzuka Kurama Uchiha Hikari Village RP llSuperMarioll: -Hikari was panting as he did 2 laps around the village compound border. He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he looks around. His legs were stinging but they don't hurt as much as they used to. He falls foward as he catches himself on the ground in a push up position. He pushes himself up and down as he works on his upper body strength. He counts as he does a number of push ups. His arms start to sting of he reached around fifty, but he ignores the pain as he keeps going.- "56....57...58....59...60...61....62...." -He goes through his mind...thinking about the events that happened recently. Meeting his brother, Shiro Uchiha...one that his parents hid from him....he still needed to talk to them about that...he has been ignoring them the past few days...not good for parent/child relationship....oh well...they still should have lied to him....and the flashbacks of the nightmare...those visions have been happening less and less since he has been meditating every night before bed...to clear his mind...that was working more than burning paper...He continues his push-ups as he nears one hundred.- "93...94....95....96....97....98....99....100!" -He jumps up and stands as he rotates his arms stretching them out as he looks to the wall ready for a few more laps.- llSuperMarioll: -He glares at the wall as he readies up and dashes to the wall while he concentrates his chakra to his feet and he runs up the wall. He reaches the top as he grabs the ledge and pulls himself up. He looks around as he begins to dash foward ready for three more laps. He continues running not stopping for a break. He jumps over the gate house that was in his running path. He runs and runs as his legs start to hurt a bit, finishing the first lap.- "Damn lactic acid..." -He continues running as he speeds around the compound. After this, he needs to do one hundred push ups on each arm. He reaches the gate house as he jumps over it. Second lap done, his legs stinging even more but he pushes through the pain. His pace slows down though as he quickly slows down to a jog...he doesnt wanna over do it...he jogs around the border reaching his final lap. Fifteen minutes later, he finished his final lap as he jumps down quickly and goes to the training ground and sits on the bench for a bit to rest his legs. Twenty minutes pass as he gets up and kneels down in push up position again. He holds himself up with one hand and pushes himself up as he pushes himself off the ground as he quickly switches hands and continues with this technique, working on both arms with the one armed push ups.- "1...1...2...2....3...3...4....4...5...5...6....6....7....7....." -Sweat would fall from his forehead to the ground as he continues to do these push ups.- llSuperMarioll: -Time has passed...thirty minutes...forty...fifty....hour...as he begins to struggle reaching fifty push ups on each arm...the lactic acid running through his arms....stinging the crap out of him. He stops and rolls on his back...feeling the coldness of the ground...it felt good as he rests his arms for a bit. He was panting heavily as his arms stung big time...fifteen minutes pass as his arms stopped stinging for the moment as he continued his one armed pushups trying to get to 100 quickly...- "51...51...52...52....53....53.....54...54....55....55...56....56....57....57.....58...58...." -He grunts as he counts to himself. Fifteen minutes he reaches 75...as his arms hurt once again....he ignores the pain immediatly...he is so close....80....85....90...95....as he nears the end of this...- "96...96...97...97...98...98...99...99....100....100!!" -He drops to the floor his face hitting the ground lightly...scratching his face a little. He rolls over on his back again resting...breathing heavily...his arms hurt....his legs were tired...but there is one thing he has left to do...beat the crap out of the dummy...he sighs as he sits up goes into his pouch and grabs his water bottle drinking it a lil bit....then chugs half of it down....he pants as his dry throat was soothed by the cold water. He exhales as he puts the water bottle away. He gets up and walks over to the dummy and stands before it...he readies his fists side by side as he punches the dummy with his right fist...then left...right...left....one second in between punches...continuing this technique....so he wouldnt tire out quickly...he grunts and shouts with every punch landed.- "1...1...2...2...3...3...4...4...5...5...6...6..." -He isnt gonna stop until he finishes these punches...by the time he got to 25 punches each...his fists were getting scratched and bruised up. Just a few minutes later after another 25 each, his knuckles were leaking blood. Each punch now sends a sharp pain through his hand...he ignores the pain and continues the beating. He reaches near one hundred now as he counts.- "Tch...95...95...96...96...97...97...98...98...99...99...100...100!!" -He jumps away as he looks at his bleeding hands...they were hurt...he winces as he looks around from something...he goes inside few of the houses and finally finds some bandages as he grabs them and wraps his knuckles up. He sits down on the bench to rest again for a moment, thinking on what to do next.- llSuperMarioll: -Thirty minutes go back as Hikari decides to work on his Fire Jutsu he is still learning...He gets up from the bench and walks to the beaten dummy. He stands a few meters away as he quickly motions his hands; Rat → Snake → Boar. "Fire Release: Flame Vein!" -He raises his right foot up as a large amount of Chakra builds up on the bottom of his foot. He then compacts it down to a small ball as he slams his foot down cracking the ground, sending the chakra into the ground. A single crack would spread heading straight for the dummy...he concentrates as he pictures a fuze heading towards a bomb. Closer and closer it gets as it finally reaches under it. He adds another pulse of pressure to the cracked ground as the floor under the dummy crumbles and explodes in 2.5 foot high 2 foot wide flames. The dummy caught fire and half of the dummy was burnt to ashes. He looks at it and shakes his head...it needs to be better.- "Tch..." llSuperMarioll: -He turns his back to the ashes and walks back to the bench and goes into his pouch as he grabs his scroll he had gotten from his parents. It has Fire-style jutsu's in it...how to perform and do them...he looks through and finds Flame Vein and studies up on it real quick...trying to see where he is going wrong with the jutsu. He notices he needs full concentration for the jutsu to complete...then notices something else. He nods to himself and puts the scroll away and goes back to the dummy and stares at the half burnt wooden corpse. He quickly motions his hands again; Rat → Snake → Boar. "Fire Release: Flame Vein!" -He raises his right foot up as a large amount of Chakra builds up on the bottom of his foot. He then compacts it down to a small ball as he slams his foot down cracking the already cracked ground, sending the chakra into it. A single crack would spread heading for the dummy next to the burnt one...it continues spreading....Hikari would be in full concentration mode as the crack reaches under it...he clenches his hands still in Boar sign and presses on the ground as the area under the dummy explodes in a fiery passion. Flames 2.5 feet wide and 3 foot high engulf the dummy burning it into ashes...still it did not satisfy him...he wanted it to be better...but right now he is tired...he sits on the ground as he rests once again...he goes into deep thought as he thinks about what he really wants to learn...Genjutsu...he shrugs.- "In due time..." -He wipes the sweat off of his forehead as he gets up and thinks....all of the sudden his stomache growls...he holds his stomach and frowns.- "Ugh...hungry..." -He walks out of the village compound and walks around the streets looking for somewhere to eat....ramen shop maybe? He nods to himself as he walks over there now. But then he stops in his tracks passing a book store. He looks over at the window and walks over to it. He peers in and sees some type of book on weapons and how to wield them...he walks in the store full of interest of the book as he picks it up and opens it skimming through it. This could be useful...he goes to the register and pays for the book and walks out heading to the ramen shop. His legs were feeling better now so he decides to jog there. In about 15 minutes of jogging, he reaches the place and walks in. The cook sees Hikari and greets him...then the cook recognizes him from the other day...the kid that was screaming and ran out.- "Hey kid, ya feeling better?" -Hikari looks to the cook and nods.- "Yeah, thanks...I'll just have a small bowl of ramen..." -The cook nods and begins to prep his order. Hikari goes to sit at a table and sets the book down and opens it up reading the book...looking at the different types of blades. Long blades...short blades...some with long handles...some with short handles....large blades...buster blades....daggers...everything....this peeked his interests as he continues reading.- LiskaTwisted: -"PASSING FANG." i screamed before being sent into a tornado like flow within my chakra. i ripped through the first tree in my way, heading for the next before the jutsu broke CRASH... i hit head on into the next one slideing down the trunk hitting the ground. i looked to pup in my upside down fasion as he ran to me, he would snicker abit before licking my face "shut up pup" my eyes nerrowed at him for a minute before laughing, i would roll over as i moved to jog from the woods. one of my wrist weights got adjusted. as i jogged into the village i moved past the building,smelling the various food stuffs comming from the shops , my stomach growled , and i did as well" no time now...maybe later" i said as i arrived at the training feild. i stopped and rubbed my legs,that by this time. shot small bursts of pain up them . not enough to kill me but an annoyence none the less. i looked around, seeing what looked to be some sort of chaotic act that had pleagued the training complex. ...what the hell... i sniffed the air catching a famillure scent...Hikari?... wonder where he ran off to... i shrugged before moveing to one of the still in tact dummys . well this is as good of time as any - i would activate my four legs stance. cracking my neck watching again as my claws formed on my hands, feeling my k-9 teeth extend... ill never get used to this... i spoke of the transformation. it wasnt that i hated it. quite the opposite. it just felt weird. but empowering . i crossed my wristed forming my hands to the Ram sign before chargeing my chakra. i would release it as i broke the sign with a Clap of my hands"pup transform" , he would begin to run as he vanished. reappearing on my back as my clone he was on the balls of his feet as i took the K-9 , wild like stance on all fours, he would then springboard from my back rolling forward in a flip as he moved tword the dummy " Pup passing fang " , he started his rotation forming the vortex, he would hit the dummy throwing it into the air as i preformed a Passing fang of my own into the dummy i changed direction and sent the dummy into the ground creating a crater. - in the dent of the ground , i sat and huffed , just in the attacks i spent most of my chakra by now. around 75 percent was depleted. almost fainint from the sudden expence i managed to pull my energy bar and eat a peice off of it as i sat on the dummy - llSuperMarioll: -After a few minutes go by and Hikari smells the ramen as the cook brings it to his table and sets it in front of him. Hikari would nod to him, grabbing a set of chop sticks and noms on his meal, still reading the book. He notices a picture in the book that looks just like his blade. He reads the description closely.- "The Kanji Blade: Noted to bear steel that can withstand intense heat and flame." -His eyes would widen at this discovery...he looks down at the blade then thinks about his parents...a lot of thoughts rush through his mind...he continues to flip the pages as he skims through. He spots some slashing techniques...a "How to" type of thing as he looks at the pictures taking in the information that is on the pages.- "Huh...I should try these out one day..." -He slurps on his ramen as he picks up the bowl and drinks the juice and sets it down gently. He closes the book and holds it to his side as he walks to the counter and pays the cook for the meal.- "Thanks." -He doesn't say another word as he leaves the shop and heads back to his apartment. He dashes through the crowd as he reaches the door and unlocks it, opening it as he goes to his room quickly and tosses the book on his bed and dashes back out locking the door. He feels a little bit revitalized from the meal and would like to train some more. He wonders what should he work on now.- LiskaTwisted: - I huffed as I scarfed down my energy bar quickly , I stood on the damaged and broken dummy, a little wobbly ...damn to much. I said as I made my way out of the small hole I had created I walked up onto the field and looked around. I had seen pup sitting , he was panting a little as I walked over to him reaching into my flak I grabbed a food bar for him as well, opened it and gave it to him. I sat for a few minutes as I watched him eat. With a smile I worked once again on my hand signs. Ox> Boar>Horse. Then with a clap it was completed. I refrained from releasing the jutsu into pup. He needed his energy for now I simply just practiced the jutsu nothing more,after about 20 times of practice I stopped when he completed his meal I moved down to pet him then moved to the lining of the woods. “Okay pup” I said moving my hands down into the dirt. Lightly sketching out flanking plans “this is you” I pointed to one of the indents I had made with my finger “this is what I want you to do , “ I drew a few lines moving around a target. The target in mind was simply another dummy but this was only a test. To see how strategies will work. “once you complete this monuver. You will go into a passing fang.. with my help of course.” he would bark, “and ill take it from there okay ill be watching for the right time to activate it. But be on guard alright? “ again he would bark as he ran off into the distance circling the other dummy, I simply ran to a tree and sat on the branch in waiting, as pup ran around the flank of the dummy, he started charging I clapped my hands together as pup jumped into a barrel roll I active to jutsu, passing fang, pup would hit the dummy sending it into my direction I shifted myself as I jumped from the tree, breaking his jutsu. He landed on his feet as the dummy flew at me I took the Ram hand seal as I gathered my chakra . I would then jump from the tree, before quickly bringing my arm around to grab my kunie. Watching as the dummy flipped in the air I jumped onto it, taking it to the ground as I shoved my kunie into its wooden neck. With a long skid the dummy shattered into a few pieces. I flew off the dummy hitting the ground hard, I bounced a few times, before placing my hand to the ground I would springboard myself onto my feet , I shook my head and looked to pup ....okay now that I know that wont work to great .... I stood for a few moment to catch my breath I had actually scared myself with that one. If I wouldn't have tried it now in a real fight I may have been dead. - llSuperMarioll: "Eh...I guess I should go back to the compound..." -He dashes quickly towards the compound as he dodges incoming pedestrians. He had wondered if anyone was over there since he left...he still wondered what he should work on this time...he hasnt worked on his taijutsu in a while...maybe he should work on that... Soon he reaches the Compound Gate as he skids to a stop and walks in and sees a flying Kurama as he watches him fall to the ground with a bang. He winces at the fall and runs over to check on him.- "Yo Kurama! You alright!?" -He was worried about his teammate...he coulda broke his neck or something.- LiskaTwisted: -I shook my head and turned to look, I heard my team mate Hikari. ...wonder where he has been . I said as I waved. I laughed and hit my chest with the side of my fist. , I then looked back to pup before smirking ,”yeah Im fine. Just caught off guard is all “ I looked back to see his previous training. “ so the big crack, was that you, it smells like you around here.” I looked to him and shifted I turned around and walked back to the wooded area. ,”lets train man” I said turning t'word him once again. I shifted myself down into the four Legs stance, running the chakra through my body, I watched my claws grow out and my k-9 teeth extend I let out a long raspy breath in a deepened voice “come on Hikari” I laughed “lets see what you can do. Against the four legs stance” Pup moved over to me and snickered the best he could as his fur stood I looked to him and smiled” remember this is friendly pup he is our team mate “ I then looked back to Hikari as I dug my front claws into the ground - Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207